


Ob'ika

by zoostitcher89



Series: Caretaker!Clones [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Porn Happened, Rimming, Spanking, and oops, my bad - Freeform, uh I was writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoostitcher89/pseuds/zoostitcher89
Summary: After a hard battle Obi-Wan has a hard time winding down. Cody helps.Otherwise subtitled: I was having a hard time writing my other fic cause I couldn't nail down the dynamic on these two, so I wrote ahead, my hand slipped, and oops, porn happened. You're welcome.





	Ob'ika

Obi-Wan sat back and pinched the bridge of his nose, setting his datapad down. The words were swimming on the screen. Too many hours had passed since his last rest, and the battle he was typing an after-action report for had been long. Anakin was still on the surface of the moon they’d chased the Separatists off, mopping up the last of the battle droids left behind in their hurried retreat. Obi-Wan would have joined him, but when he’d offered when the Seps left the system, he’d gotten such a glare from his second in command that he’d promptly retracted the offer. He was sure Anakin would still be snickering, if Rex had not interrupted to drag him off for dinner and a nap.

Thankfully for Obi-Wan, Cody had been very distracted. A few shinies had accidentally started a fire in the kitchen. Before he’d headed off to handle it, he’d pulled Obi-Wan to one side.

“General, I expect to have this handled shortly. Why don’t you head back to your quarters and have a rest? I can send someone up with some dinner.”

By now Obi-Wan knew better than to argue with Cody when he made “suggestions” like that. It only ever ended badly for his backside. Which was why he’d retreated to his quarters. Granted the dinner sent up was cold and uneaten on a side table, and he’d started his paperwork rather than resting. But he was where Cody told him to be, and it was unlikely he’d check up on him if he seemed to be nominally following instructions.

Or so he’d thought. The knock on his door just as he congratulated himself on getting around his Commander and lover caused a pit to open up in his stomach. He had maybe thirty seconds to hide the evidence. Datapads were shoved into drawers, his tabards were thrown onto his couch, his bed quickly messed up, and the tray of food was shoved under the couch. When he opened his door, smiling at Cody, no evidence remained that he’d done anything except as he was told.

Cody smiled back, eyes crinkling at the corners, and he crowded Obi-Wan back into his rooms. As soon as the door closed behind him, he was greeted with a kiss.

“_Cyare_. I’m sorry I was so long. Things took a little longer to handle than expected,” gentle hands ran through his hair and Obi-Wan leaned into the gentle touch. Tension left his shoulders. Or course, Cody wasn’t actually checking up on him. He’d forgotten that he’d invited him to spend the night. He pulled Cody close, running his hands down the blacks under his Commander’s armor.

Hands ran down his sides, then under his under tunic. Calloused fingers wrapped around his waist, while Cody’s other hand slid back into his hair. Fingers tightened, pulling Obi-Wan back into a fervent kiss. Heat bloomed in his belly at the gesture. As much as he refused to admit it, his lover’s dominant behavior never failed to turn him on like a light switch.

Clothes and armor began rapidly hitting the floor as Cody pushed Obi-Wan steadily backwards. Both men were stripped to the waist when Cody pulled back from their kiss abruptly, smirked, and shoved Obi-Wan right off his feet… onto the waiting couch.

Both men froze when Obi-Wan’s fall caused an unusual clank to come from under the couch. Obi-Wan started reach for Cody, hoping to push right past the slip, but was met with a sharply raised eyebrow and a single finger on his lips, stopping any protests before he could even think of any. Cody dropped to one knee and twisted to look under the couch while Obi-Wan sat back with a groan. That was it. He was doomed.

Cody gave Obi-Wan a very dry look before pulling the tray out from under the couch. The tray looked a little worse for wear but was obviously untouched. Obi-Wan flashed Cody a sheepish look.

“_Cyare_. Obviously, you didn’t eat. Did you rest at all? Or am I going to find paperwork in your desk, too?” Cody asked in that flat, calm voice that Obi-Wan hated. He squirmed, looking anywhere but his lover, but shook his head mutely rather than lie. He’d rather not get his mouth washed out with soap, thank you very much. He was clearly already in enough trouble as it was.

Cody hummed thoughtfully, before setting the tray back on the side table. He then stood up, towering over Obi-Wan, arms crossed. Obi-Wan always felt very small when Cody did that. He was pretty sure that’s why Cody did it. Not that he ever wanted to ask, as Cody tended to answer such questions in a horrifyingly blunt manner that always led to Obi-Wan wanting to die of embarrassment.

“Well, if you needed me to take care of you, Obi-Wan, you should have said so. It wasn’t what I had planned for tonight, but you know I’ll always take care of my Ob’ika when he needs me to,” Cody said, voice taking on that tolerant lilt Obi-Wan absolutely despised. Once Cody started calling him “Ob’ika” there was no budging him. It was his lover at his most infuriatingly dominant. Whatever happened next was Cody’s call and only Cody’s call. Obi-Wan whimpered, eyes going wide and pleading, but his cock going rock hard in his leggings.

Cody smiled knowingly, eagle eyes missing none of his reaction, “Come on, now, Ob’ika. I’ll order some fresh food while you go take a shower. I want you all nice and clean for me. We’ll deal with your naughtiness after I get you all fed and ready for bed. No touching yourself, now.”

And with that, Obi-Wan was shoo-ed into the refresher. He briefly considered simply locking the door and refusing to come out, but that would only lead to Cody slicing open the door before getting the paddle. If he cooperated, there was a good chance Cody would be lenient. Not the sweet lovemaking Obi-Wan was hoping for when he’d invited him over, but Obi-Wan might be able to sit down without wincing tomorrow. Maybe.

He glared down at his rebellious cock, willing it to go down as he stripped off his remaining clothes, but it remained stubbornly erect. Even as he quickly scrubbed himself down in the shower, just hearing Cody moving around his quarters, clearly up to something that would be both arousing and awful, was enough to give him little shivers and keep the blood throbbing between his legs.

Ten minutes later, no more in control of himself than when he’d entered the fresher, Obi-Wan cautiously re-entered his quarters, wearing nothing but the towel wrapped around his waist. Cody looked up from the datapad, which Obi-Wan recognized as the very one he’d been working on. Appreciative eyes ran over his wet chest, which never failed to make Obi-Wan blush. But he was also looking at his lover with hunger. Cody had changed out of his blacks and into a pair of Obi-Wan’s sleep pants, the dark material drawn tight over his muscular thighs.

“Come here, Ob’ika. Kneel down,” Cody ordered, tone gentle and inviting, patting his thigh. Obi-Wan rushed to do as he was told. Kneeling for Cody was always nice, and, as usual, a pillow from the couch was positioned next to his feet. Obi-Wan settled quickly on it and looked up pleadingly. Cody was quick to respond to his unspoken request, and hands began petting his hair, fingers untangling his locks. Obi-Wan sighed and went boneless.

Cody indulged him for long minutes, which was a little surprising considering he was surely due a punishment. But Obi-Wan was unwilling to question his good fortune.

“Now, Ob’ika, let’s get you fed,” Cody murmurs, pressing something to his lips. Obi-Wan opens automatically, and a sharp, sweet flavor bursts onto his tongue. Berries, Cody had found him berries! Where had those come from? But as soon as he’d chewed and swallowed, more food was being pressed to his lips. Cody fed him a light meal of fruit and cheese, mixed with little swallows of water. By the time he’d finished, Obi-Wan was comfortably full, laying quiet with his head on Cody’s thigh.

“That’s my good boy, Ob’ika. Such a good boy for me,” Cody told him softly, causing arousal to shoot back through Obi-Wan, “Now, let’s get you taken care of so we can get you tucked into bed, hmm? You’ve had an awfully long day, and you need to get some good sleep.”

Obi-Wan himself felt very little like sleeping and very much like jumping his lover. He lifted his head and gave Cody a heated look, “As long as you’re coming to bed with me, _cyare_,” he said throatily. Cody shifted a little, and Obi-Wan didn’t need to look to know that he was hard. He could smell the musky scent of his lover’s arousal this close to the source.

Cody only looked amused, though, “Oh, I’ll be coming with you, don’t worry. Towel off, Ob’ika.”

The tone was a warning and a promise in one. Obi-Wan’s stomach tightened into delicious knots. He stood and stripped the towel off his hips in a single fluid movement, erection shamelessly straining towards his lover. Cody stood up to meet him, pulling him into him by the hips and taking Obi-Wan’s mouth in a searing kiss.

Cody back him towards his bunk, and Obi-Wan smiled against his mouth, sure of his victory. His lover was thoroughly distracted from whatever plans he’d had, and if Obi-Wan had anything to say about it, the only thing that would happen to his ass was a good hard fuck by his Commander.

At the last moment, Cody twisted around so that his back was to the bunk. Heat flooded Obi-Wan, images of riding Cody while he laid back, strong hands on his hips controlling the pace filled his mind’s eye. A hand reach around to grope his backside, kneading and massaging the supple flesh, making Obi-Wan shiver and moan into Cody’s mouth. Fingers traced down his cleft, a dry press against his entrance lighting up nerve along the way. Then, fingers dug into his cheek, pulling him down as Cody sat on the bed. At first, Obi-Wan thought he was headed for Cody’s lap. Technically, he was. But rather than landing upright and pulled into more heated kisses, Obi-Wan found himself face to face with his blankets, an arm snugly around his waist. Over Cody’s lap, ass up and ready for a spanking.

“Cody!” Obi-Wan protested, wriggling and hoping futilely to be let up.

“Now, now, Ob’ika, you didn’t think flashing those pretty eyes of yours would get you out of your spanking, did you? I always take care of my boy first,” Cody sounded entirely too amused for Obi-Wan’s taste, “But don’t worry, _cyar’ika_, when I’m done spanking your pretty _sheb’ika_, I’ll take care of your sweet little prick, too.”

Obi-Wan was so red in the face, and not entirely sure if it was embarrassment, anger, or shameful arousal that made it so, “Cody!” he protested again, unsure what else to say. That he didn’t need a spanking? Cody would laugh at him and tell him it wasn’t his decision. That he didn’t _want_ a spanking? Besides the point and not entirely true, as his cock was very firmly in favor of his Commander proceeding as planned. But before he could decide what he could say to stop it, Cody was already drawing his arm back for the first swat.

“Cody, please don’t, please, I don’t need- I don’t want- ow!” Obi-Wan yipped as a very firm swat landed.

“None of that, Ob’ika. You know better. Who decides when you get a spanking?” Cody asked, and while his voice was stern, Obi-Wan could hear the fondness underlying his tone.

“You do, Cody. But Cody- ouch!” Obi-Wan yelped, another firm swat landing on his ass, opposite the first. He squirmed at the sting, hard cock rubbing across Cody’s muscled thigh.

“Hush, Obi. I don’t plan on giving you a very hard spanking tonight, because I know you’re tired. I know you’re off your food and working on your paperwork because you’re wound up after a rough day. That can change if you want to argue with me, though,” Cody told him. Obi-Wan very quickly considered his options, then laid his head on the bed, reaching down to squeeze Cody’s ankle in their non-verbal consent gesture, “Good boy.”

Before he began again, Cody reshuffled Obi-Wan on his lap so that he was straddling his left thigh, his cock settled just right to rub when he wiggled. An arm wrapped around his waist, holding him steady. Cody’s now free right leg hooked over Obi-Wan’s left leg, a support and restraint both. Obi-Wan shivered. Cody had him, and he wasn’t going anywhere.

But when Cody’s hand started smacking again, it wasn’t with the burning, full armed wallops Obi-Wan knew he was capable of. Instead, sharp, stinging little smacks rained down slowly. Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder in confusion. Cody was concentrating on what he was doing, as he always did. A serious frown wrinkled his brow, eyes trained steadily on Obi-Wan’s rear. But his arm was hardly drawing back at all, most of the swing coming from quick little flicks of his wrist. After about a dozen little smacks, he drew back his arm further and delivered a firmer swat, right where Obi-Wan sat. The nerves there lit up and ran straight to his cock, making him squirm. But then Cody went back to quick little flicks of the wrist all over his seat. Then another firm smack. Flicks. Smack. Obi-Wan squirmed again, rubbing his aching erection. And strangely, Cody let him.

“Cody, what are you doing?” Obi-Wan pulled an Anakin and let the question fall out of his mouth without thinking, before instantly regretting it. Cody’s eyes turned to meet his and he smirked without ever letting up on the little, stinging swats.

“Spanking you, Ob’ika,” Cody replied with some irony. A firmer smack came down and Obi-Wan’s eyes almost rolled back into his head, a breathy sigh leaving him as his cock throbbed.

“Yes, I had noticed that,” Obi-Wan replied, uncertain where he was going with this, but also unsure about what Cody was doing, “But usually you hit me a little harder than this.”

Cody looked damnably amused, “Do you want me to spank you harder, Ob’ika? And here I thought I was being so nice to your _sheb’ika_, just making it sting a little bit instead of making it all hot and sore like usual.”

Obi-Wan felt his face get hot, and he shoved it into a pillow. Oh, why did Cody have to _say_ things like _that_? He couldn’t possibly stay still when he was so embarrassed, but his squirming only brought more of his attention to his throbbing prick. It seemed perfectly pleased with everything Cody was doing and saying, the traitor!

Cody continued, sounding a little smug, “I thought that while you clearly needed to be spanked, you didn’t necessarily need a hard spanking. But you still needed to not be in charge for a while. So I thought, why not just put you over my lap and let you enjoy properly it for once? So you can wiggle, and squirm, and rub your pretty little prick all over my thigh while I warm up your sweet little backside.”

That’s it. Cody had killed him. Rest in peace Obi-Wan Kenobi, dead of embarrassment. No Separatist General would get the credit, no, his own second in command had done the honors, and done them cheerfully.

There was one thing Cody had failed to mention, though, and Obi-Wan pulled his face up from where he was attempting to smother himself in his pillow to ask, “And just how long can I expect this to last?”

Cody was cheerful as he landed another one of those thrilling smacks right where it would zing up to his cock, “Oh, well now, that’s not for you to know, now is it, Ob’ika? When it comes to your spankings, I decide when, and how hard, and how long, and you take it like a good boy and trust me to take care of everything else. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, Cody,” Obi-Wan responded breathlessly, and by rote. That was a familiar refrain, and simultaneously comforting and not comforting at all.

“Good boy, Ob’ika. Now you try and relax,” Cody chuckled darkly, “Or relax as much as you can with such a hard, little cock.”

Obi-Wan groaned in response, burying his face again. His rear was starting to feel a little warm, despite how gently Cody was actually spanking him. Really, that was almost pleasant despite the sting. The unevenly spaced harder smacks, coming down every ten to fifteen little baby swats, made the whole thing the opposite of relaxing, which Cody very well knew. But he settled in, knowing that Cody would only stop when he had reached whatever goal he had in mind. Obi-Wan could only hang on till then.

Slowly, the tension left Obi-Wan. They settled into a rhythm, Obi-Wan lying still and quiet for his softer, warming swats, and bucking his hips into Cody’s thigh when a harder hit came down on the base of his backside, lighting up nerves and making him moan. Slowly, very slowly, Cody painted a light pink flush across the meat of his backside, and a darker rosy blush where he sat.

Finally, finally, Cody addressed Obi-Wan, when his cock was constantly drooling onto Cody’s pants and he had picked his face up out of the pillow to moan and whimper aloud, face scrunched up and hot with arousal, “Ob’ika. _Cyar’ika_. Look at me,” Cody commanded quietly.

Obi-Wan opened one eye and looked over his shoulder, actually a little grumpy at the interruption, but knowing better than to backchat Cody while turned over his knee, even for this rather unusual spanking, “Yes, Cody?”

Cody smiled at him, soft and fond, and Obi-Wan melted a little, “I’m going to finish up, give you a few harder smacks, but I don’t want you to come. I’ve got plans for you, and I’d hate to have to actually punish you properly for not listening.”

Obi-Wan whimpered, so hard he could barely think, but nodded, “I’ll be good, Cody, I promise.”

“I know you will, Ob’ika. You’re always my good boy, even when you’re naughty.”

Obi-Wan preened at the praise as he only allowed himself with Cody, in moments like this, when he was soft and fuzzy and his backside warm. So he braced himself, and Cody did not disappoint. Ten of those zinging smacks, right where he sat, slow enough that Obi-Wan could buck and squirm after each one, cock throbbing and messy. But despite the raging arousal, Obi-Wan didn’t tip over that final ledge, and when Cody finished, he was still hard and leaking. Cody let him pant in place for a moment, collecting himself while Cody petted and praised him softly.

“Such a good boy, Ob’ika. So good. Now, up on the bed, I think you’ve earned a reward. Come on, _cyar’ika_, up you get,” Cody helped him up onto his hands and knees on his bunk, holding his hips steady till he was sure Obi-Wan could support himself. Obi-Wan let his head hang down while Cody stacked several pillows under his hips, then let himself flop when Cody guided him down onto them. Cody carefully tucked his cock into a comfortable position as he settled, hips high and head low.

When Obi-Wan was settled comfortably, Cody climbed up between his legs, splaying them wide. A hand came down to cup each rosy cheek before spreading them wide, exposing Obi-Wan’s most intimate parts to the cool air of the room. And Obi-Wan still didn’t anticipate Cody’s intentions till he felt warm breath in his crack.

Face flaming and Obi-Wan got his elbows underneath himself and turned, protesting, but before he could say a word, Cody caught his eye. His face was both amused and stern, and Obi-Wan realized protesting would get him nothing but a swat, an eye roll, and Cody doing what he wanted anyways. Not that Cody wouldn’t stop if he really needed him to, but Obi-Wan wasn’t in distress, only very embarrassed by the thought. Which would hardly be the first time, now would it? No. Obi-Wan had a safeword, and he could use it and Cody would absolutely respect it. But he didn’t need it now. So Obi-Wan laid back down.

“Good boy,” Cody told him softly, and then dove in.

At first Obi-Wan mostly felt embarrassed. Cody’s tongue was pressed _there_, licking firm and indecent. But then he let himself relax, and the hands on his ass squeezed and groped slightly sore skin, lighting up more nerves. He found himself panting a little, squirming and rubbing on the pillows. And then Cody started to use his tongue to press inside. Wiggling, flexible muscle pressing through a tight little ring, hot and soft and so, so _wet_.

Before long Obi-Wan was keening, squirming, and crying out with abandon. His feet flailing on the bed, helpless little sounds falling out of his mouth. His fingers were gripping the pillow with white knuckled fervor, trying so hard to be still for Cody, not reach back and direct him deeper like he desperately wanted to.

Cody pulled off for a moment, and Obi-Wan let out a heartbroken cry, turning and catching an extremely self-satisfied look on his Commander’s face, “By the way, you can come whenever you like, _cyar’ika_.”

Cody gave him a littler leer, licked his slightly puffy lips, and dove back in. Obi-Wan moaned when he felt teeth delicately nibbling sensitive skin, making it sting before a soothing tongue worked back over and inside his rim. Thrashing his head back and forth, Obi-Wan bucked forward into the pillow and back into that tongue, coming with a wail.

Cody muttered softly in Mando’a, and as Obi-Wan lay still in the hazy afterglow, he heard Cody frantically jacking off behind him, before a splatter of cum landed on the back of his thigh. Cody bent over, panting, softly kissed his back, then stood up. He left, then returned a moment later with a wet cloth, wiping them both down and tucking Obi-Wan into the bunk properly before curling around him, tucking Obi-Wan’s face into his collarbone.

“Sleep, Ob’ika,” Cody rumbled in his ear, and Obi-Wan slept.


End file.
